This invention is directed to a system for counting seeds and more particularly for counting small seeds such as wheat, spices, and the like.
Devices for counting small seeds are known in the art. Most of these devices utilize photo electric sensors and/or imaging software. Other known devices include electronic measuring systems that utilize infrared sensors or the like that sense the passage of seed through a tube or a chute as the seed is dispensed from the chute.
Unfortunately, known devices have limited image capturing capabilities and cannot effectively count multiple objects passing by the sensors. These systems also are complex and expensive to manufacture. Alternatives are tedious and time consuming. Accordingly, a system is needed that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a small seed counting system having increased speed without a loss in accuracy.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a small seed counting system that is more economical to manufacture.
These and other alternatives will be apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.